


You and Me in the Wrong Room

by fracturedvaels



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, everyone lives verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh forgets to text Chris some important information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me in the Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna end in smut but im tired

Josh probably should’ve texted Chris to let him know. After all, Chris was just a bit late and - and it was Josh’s fault, anyway, that the window was even open.

God, he was so stupid.

“I’m so sorry, Em,” he kicked the ground with his feet. She seemed too tired to be properly angry; or, she wasn’t being snide with him because this was his family’s place. “At least your stuff’s okay. Let’s just - let’s just move it to my room. You and Matt can stay there tonight.”

He probably should’ve texted Chris immediately after that, all things considered. He’d have at least seen it when he reached the lodge, would’ve known not to go to Josh’s usual room. But Josh wasn’t thinking - he was busy helping Emily and Matt move their things, and then he was busy chatting with his sisters, and then he was busy playing impromptu tag with Sam and Ash in the upstairs.

And then he was busy in the shower, and he just forgot, and that was okay. Chris wouldn’t exactly blame him for what happened.

The room was dark, as usual, when Chris slipped in. He wanted to be romantic - to surprise Josh, so he slipped out of his snow covered clothes downstairs, leaving his boxers and his shirt on. Then he crept up through the dark and somewhat chilly hall, towards the usual door; it was cracked open, just a bit, and dark inside. Same as usual.

Chris took his glasses off when he slipped inside. He set them down on the dresser and tiptoed to the bed, sliding in between the warm sheets. Josh was either fast asleep or he was getting there, because he didn’t stir when Chris climbed in and snuggled up behind him.

Chris had missed him badly the last few weeks and it was like holding a completely different person in his arms. Josh felt harder, heavier; Chris was tired, though, and he might’ve been imagining that. He pressed his face to the back of Josh’ neck and began kissing him, running a hand up and down his stomach.

He was slow, hesitant, waiting for Josh’s reaction. When he heard a soft, pleasant sigh and moan, and when Josh pressed against him, he knew it was at least alright to continue his kissing. So he did, closing his eyes and peppering them across Josh’s shoulders.

Chris was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice the light being flicked on or hear the “a _hem”_ their visitor gave. Josh did, though, and Chris felt him bat a hand at whoever was visiting, voice muffled by the pillows his face was pressed to.

“Go away,” he said, and his voice sounded - different, just a bit - and then he put his hand on his stomach over Chris’. “We’re busy.”

“Yes, you are,” Emily stated, matter-of-factly. “And while Chris is very cute, I have to put my foot down and state that I’m not interested in sharing. I don’t think Josh is, either.”

It took a moment to register to Chris what she’d said, but when he - and  _Matt_ , not Josh - did, they both sat up quickly, pulling back and looking at each other. Matt let out a horrified yell as Chris scrambled back, falling out of the bed in his confusion.

Matt’s yelling had awaken or shocked others; soon, all of their friends were crowded around the door, with two of them pushing in to see what had happened. Chris only finally realized it was Josh when he sighed, rubbed the general area of his face, began looking around the room and spoke.

“Where are your glasses, Chris?” He asked.

“Dresser,” Chris replied sheepishly as someone else - Mike, he realized, when the person got closer - came over to help him get up. He kept his face down as Josh padded across the room to put them on his face. “Sorry,” he offered, again sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced over at Matt, Emily now with him, who was giving him a - not an angry or disgusted look, but a horrified one.

“I didn’t - ”

“Me either - ”

“I’m sorry,” Chris finished, and Matt waved him off, rubbing the back of his neck as well. Chris felt awful, but Matt didn’t seem to be angry at him. He let Josh take his hand and lead him out of the room and down to a room that was usually reserved for his parents, when they were there.

“I am so sorry,” Josh says, voice trembling a bit. He seemed anxious, nervous, pulling Chris into the room but not pulling Chris to him. He let Chris float a bit, let him be the one to shut the door as he stared at the floor and at their feet.

“Hey,” Chris pulled him close. “Hey, it’s okay. No harm done. Matt might be a little scarred, but no big deal.”

Josh reached up and pressed his palms flat against Chris’ chest, then buried his face against it. “Please,” he whispered, nuzzling a bit. “I should’ve texted you. I should - I should go say something, I’m a dope.”

“You’re not a dope.” Chris replied gently, he let Josh pull away from him a bit, then reached out and cupped his face in his hands. Josh didn’t pull away, so Chris leaned forward, kissing him. Josh hooked his arms around Chris’ neck as he did and Chris found his own arms going to wrap around Josh’s waist, pulling him in tightly.

“Come on,” he said when Josh broke the kiss. He began leading him to the bed. “He’ll get over it, in the morning. Let’s just have some... recovery time, you and me.”

Josh grinned and let Chris pull him along to the bed; in the morning, they’d have to deal with Matt and the rest, and explain, but for now they had some peace and some time to themselves; Josh would take advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> im at http://mtblackwood.tumblr.com/ if you too would like to suffer with me


End file.
